Sasuke Learns Emo
by mc.hearts.ak
Summary: random oneshot, title speaks for itself!


**Disclaimer- ahahahahaha, no. I don't own naruto…you losers…**

_Chapter 1- Sasuke learns a new word…** '**_**EMO'**

Sasuke sat in the dentist's office looking around at all the snotty little kids with big scary teeth, and all the old people who had no teeth, and so on, and so forth. He sighed and messed with his blue jeans that seemed a little more clingy than Sakura. 'I wonder…' he wondered, 'whose jeans are these?' He furrowed his brows and thought for a moment. Then his eyebrows shot up as he realized where the Sakura-clingy pants generated from.

YAY! FLLLAAASSSHHHHBAAAACCCKKK!

_There was a seriously loud banging at Sasuke's door. He grumbled and mumbled something like, 'shut-up…shut-up…shut-up…' The banging became pounding and then finally he couldn't take it anymore and practically crawled to the door in just his lovely bright pink polka-dotted boxers. (they were originally like red with little white dots but, Sasuke is non-color coordinated with washing and shouldn't be near bleach) He groaned and got to the door and whacked his head against the door and grumbled, _

_"Ha mayash elp ju?" how may I help you _

_A loud high pitched voice came piercing through the door, "SASUKE-KUN! OH MY GOD IS THAT YOU! I-I NEED TO LIKE, TALK TO YOU!" _

_Since that little voice in his head that gives him alarms when a stupid female is near was still asleep he actually opened the door to be glomped and then open his eyes to the biggest pair of ahem boobies, he ever saw. _

_"Whoa…" he blinked groggily and backed away starting to think coherent thoughts. _

_The girl started to rant about how much she loved him and how much they were destined to be together and then something about she wanted to give Sasuke her 'hat.' Sasuke blinked while his muzzy brain tried so very hard to understand what this girl was saying. And then she started to strip off her clothes throwing her blue jeans over yonder and she was just about to take off her shirt when dynamite went off in Sasuke's lovely little cranium. _

_"Whoa! Whoa! STOP! HEY! STOP THAT! " he yelled and the girl instantly froze and stood there in her red T-shirt and purple panties, with her hands at her side. He made a face and grabbed a pair of blue jeans near his bed that he _thought _were hers. _

_"Here. Put them on. Go home. Good bye." He said handing the girl the pants and politely nudging her to the door and ever so kindly shoving her out._

BYE BYE FLASHBACK

"Oh…" he said aloud. He was wondering why the pants looked more faded than usual when he found them and deemed they were clean enough to wear them to his dentist appointment. He shrugged and looked around a bit until his eyes laid upon the coffee table in the middle of the waiting room pilled high with Old people magazines and hyper-active Teenager magazines. 'Eh…why not?' he thought. Usually Sasuke hated either choice of the magazines. They were always full stuff that made everyone act even more stupid than usual. He got up and grabbed the first one off the pile.

"Hehe, that's a good one." A girl said from across from him with a very scary smile a topped with braces.

"Uh-huh…" he said nervously and sat back down. He sat back in his chair and started to flip through the magazine. All the articles were about lame celebrities who had too much time and money on their hands. He sighed and continued to flip through it. He stopped and looked at one article that was more like a self test titled,

'ARE YOU EMO?'

"Emo? Wtf?" Sasuke muttered to himself. Well there were a lot of people before him so he might as well see if he is quote un-quote 'Emo.'

"Ok, first question, does your hair go over one eye, or is it long in the front and short in the back and is able to be spiked up? Um…yes…"

2. If you're a female this question does not apply to you, do you wear tight girl jeans? If so, are you right now? "Not all the time…but yes I am right now…"

3. Do you cut yourself?

"What?"

4. Do you cry yourself to sleep?

"No."

5. Final question, are you insecure?

"Uh…"

RESULTS

If you answered yes to at least one of these questions then yes, you are EMO. Get some help homie, cheer up, it'll all be ok.

Sasuke sat there with a blank expression on his face, "Wha? I-I…OH MY GOD! I'M EMO!" Sasuke shrieked and threw the magazine on the floor and ran out the dentist's office.

"I knew it." The girl with the braces said and gave a maniacal smile and went to get the magazine Sasuke left and put back on the top, just waiting for another victim. Her fake questions get them all the time…

**Nano1: Yes, yes I know, short stupid but fun. But remember kids, there is a moral behind this story. STEROTYPES ARE STUPID AND CAN SCAR PEOPLE FOR LIFE! Yea, it really pisses me off when I'm drawing and I can't draw the other person's eye so I put their hair over it and so stupid heads, like oh I dunno ((NOT REAL NAMES, BUT REAL PEOPLE)) Pishaw and Lady Sunshine call them Emo just cuz. So if that ever happens to you, throw something at them. Cuz hell! Everyone is emo! We all get emotional, and personally, I don't think anyone should be rounded to one group if their hair is a certain way…oh whatever… sorry for the rant, R&R I hope you enjoyed it. Well, next time its Iruka's Trip to the Zoo! Bye bye!**


End file.
